nightmarebeforechristmasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki El Extraño Mundo De Jack
' ' Contenidos The Nightmare Before Christmas, conocida en España como Pesadilla antes de Navidad y en Hispanoamérica como El extraño mundo de Jack,1 es una película de 1993 dirigida por Henry Selick y realizada con la técnica stop motion. Catalogada como película animada o película animada musical, está basada en dibujos y un poema de Tim Burton, quien fungió como productor, y aunque no la dirigió como suele creerse, estuvo muy involucrado en ella. Novedades En la edición DVD Tim Burton incluyó el poema original en los caracteres esenciales, junto con una animación flash que la acompañaba, narrada por Christopher Lee. Cuando Jack entrega juguetes como Santa Claus en el mundo de los humanos dos juguetes hacen referencia a la película que Tim Burton dirigió en 1992, Batman Returns. Uno es un pato malvado con ruedas, que es el vehículo que el pingüino conduce, y el otro juguete es una muñeca malvada que tiene la misma cabeza que el símbolo de la corporación de Shrek. El grupo musical de pop punk Blink-182, en la canción «I miss you», hace referencias a la película The Nightmare Before Christmas. Esto se sabe ya que en una estrofa de esta canción el grupo dice: «We can live like Jack and Sally if we want//Where you can always find me//And we'll have Halloween on Christmas//And in the night we'll wish this never ends (‘Siempre podremos vivir como Jack y Sally mientras queramos//Donde siempre me encontrarás//Y tendremos Halloween en Navidad//Y en la noche desearemos que esto nunca termine’)». Jack Skellington puede ser visto como capitán de un barco pirata en otra película de Henry Selick y Tim Burton: James and the Giant Peach (Jim y el durazno gigante). En la serie animada Tiny Toon Adventures hay una parodia de The Nightmare Before Christmas El personaje de Jack aparece en una película de Disney llamada Return to Oz de 1985, que es la segunda parte del clásico El mago de Oz de 1939, como un personaje creado por una princesa para espantar a una bruja malvada, pero al ser rociado con polvos de la vida, cobra vida. Este personaje también se llama Jack y tiene la misma apariencia que el de la película de Tim Burton de años después. En realidad, Tim Burton es un fan declarado de las novelas de Oz,requerida escritas por L. Frank Baum a partir del año 1900, y quiso rendir homenaje al mismo basando su personaje de Jack Skellington en Jack Pumpkinhead (personaje de la segunda novela de la saga, Land of Oz) y a la encantadora Sally en Scraps, la chica hecha de retales (personaje de la séptima novela, The Patchwork Girl of Oz) El personaje Behemoth se basa en el actor y luchador sueco Tor Johnson. Es la película favorita del cantante Ville Valo, de la banda musical HIM, del vocalista de AFI, Davey Havok, del bajista y el guitarrista de Death Valley, T.Välo y William Bläke, y de vocalistas de bandas de metal gótico, como Cristina Scabbia y Simone Simons. También es una de las películas preferidas de Eiichirō Oda, el autor del manga One Piece. Algunos personajes de la saga Thiller Bark parecen basados en personajes de la película, como Cyndri en Sally, Gecko Moria en Oogie Boogie y, por supuesto, Brook en Jack Skellington. En una escena no usada en la versión final de la película los vampiros juegan a hockey con la cabeza de Tim Burton en lugar de con una calabaza. Los niños traviesos del pueblo se llaman Lock, Shock y Barrel; curiosamente similar al título de la película británica Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels de Guy Ritchie. Es la película preferida de la cantante Amy Lee, quien canta la canción de Sally («Sally's Song») en el disco Nightmare Revisited (un disco tributo a la película y su banda sonora original). En el cortometraje musical de animación VivaCalaca!!,2 dirigido por Ritxi Ostáriz y con música de Voltaire, aparece un homenaje a la película con unos esqueletos del Día de Muertos colgados de un árbol cantando y bailando. El cantante Davey Havok tiene tatuado en el brazo derecho «Halloween Town» (Ciudad de Halloween), donde aparecen Jack, Lock, Shock y Barrel, entre otros personajes. Hay un error en la película: en la escena cuando el ejército se dispone a derribar a Jack, cuando le apuntan los cañones, se observa a los soldados, pero al momento de disparar los que están al fondo desaparecen. En la serie de videojuegos RPG Kingdom Hearts, para PlayStation 2, Ciudad de Halloween es uno de los mundos principales para avanzar en la historia, y también se cuenta con Jack y su magia como aliado principal de ese mundo. En el instrumento que tiene uno de los cuatros monstruos músicos, un violonchelo, se puede observar una cabeza que está inspirada en el rostro de Danny Elfman, el mismo que da voz Jack y que compuso todas las canciones de la banda sonora original de la película. Para que Jack pueda volar con su trineo a través de la niebla Zero utiliza su brillante nariz roja para iluminar el camino; algo parecido ocurre en el cuento Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja. Pete Wentz, bajista del grupo Fall Out Boy, tiene en su brazo derecho tatuados a Sally, Jack y el Alcalde. Cuando Sally esta en el cementerio recogiendo flores después de que Jack cantara "El lamento de Jack" se puede ver que en una tumba esta escrito el nombre "Witch Hazel" o "Bruja Hazel" en español, que es un personaje de Disney y los Loneey Tunes. Existe un episodio de la serie de Butch Hartman, Danny Phantom,titulado "El Susto Antes de Navidad" (The Fright Before Christmas), en el cual se cuenta en forma de poema como Danny destruye la navidad en Amity Park. Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Artículo destacado Rellena aquí con el primer párrafo de un artículo que quieras destacar. No olvides incluir un enlace al artículo para que los visitantes puedan leerlo completo. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación